Becoming One
by Lombax901
Summary: When America suddenly starts to warm up to Russia, having suspicions is natural. But when other nations start acting strange, people are starting to wonder, are they acting of their own free will or is something nefarious happening?


**Becoming One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

Prologue

"The Hero has arrived!"

Groans were heard throughout the room.

England looked up from where he was shuffling his notes to see America burst into the meeting room like usual, bomber jacket flowing with the nonexistent breeze and Nantucket sticking out higher than ever. England contemplated hiding behind France until America found his seat, preferably far away from where he sat, but decided against it.

 _I was here first. Just because the bloody git wants to make a fool of himself doesn't mean I have to be embarrassed. It's been a long time since I've been responsible for his actions._

"Hey Iggy! This seat taken?" England was knocked out of his thoughts by America, who, despite asking about it, was already sitting right next to him, smiling widely.

England felt a vein burst.

"England. Say it with me, now, America. Eng. Land," he chastised, not really expecting anything to come from it. They had been over this for years now, decades actually, and to this day he had not been able to curb America's taste for that name. England sighed. One day at a time.

"Nah, come on, I'm just kidding with ya! Like old times," America responded, rubbing at his eyes and taking off Texas. America squinted at the glasses and wiped them with his shirt. Lately they hadn't been working as well as usual, and America had bumped into more than one corner.

 _I wonder if it's the economy? I haven't been feeling the best since it started spiraling._

Putting them back on, America looked around at the other nations, ignoring England's somewhat concerned look. He could see Italy attempting to hug his brother, only to be held back by his hand. Germany was watching Italy with an unreadable expression, only to switch to one of pure, unbridled hatred when switching to South Italy.

France was hugging…himself? No, no he was hugging Canada (Sorry, bro.), who was valiantly preventing him from invading his nether regions. Japan was attempting to talk to China about the latest technological advances, but China was obviously lost, hugging his panda bear close to his chest.

 _Note to self: avoid China after meeting. Don't want to talk about debt right now._

Seeing that the meeting wouldn't be starting for awhile, America closed his eyes, wishing he could be at McDonald's. They had just come out with a new burger, one with a secret sauce that was super spicy but managed to pull everything together. Man, he wanted that burger.

"America?"

"Huh?" America looked up to see Belarus staring at him centimeters away from his face. Shrieking a girly (manly) scream, America fell backwards, immediately surrounded by the others' laughter. Getting ready to tell them off for laughing at the hero, he was stopped by Belarus, who held out her hand. Taking it, he put on his charming smile, ignoring the others. The hero was needed.

"What can I do for you?"

Belarus looked off to the side, blushing, before she started dragging him towards the exit. Once they reached it she continued to pull him down the hall until she came across a broom closet, pushing the both of them inside before locking it. She stared at America.

Silence.

America coughed.

"So, uh, what do you, uh, need?" He asked, expecting it to be a threat to stay away from her husband (brother). Not that America needed a threat to stay away from that commie bast-.

"Become one with my brother."

 _Excuse me?_

"I'm sorry, what?" America managed to ground out after a few moments of silence in which his head attempted to figure out if he managed to get zapped with Tony's alien gadgetry because this was obviously an alternate dimension if _Belarus_ told him to become one with _Russia_ because _Oh my God, what's happening, is she sick or something, is this some sort of psychological ploy that commie's trying to pull, I'm so confused!_

"Become one with my brother, Amerika. He enjoys you and wishes for you to be with him." Belarus continued, ignoring the interesting colors that America's face was turning.

"But don't you, oh, I don't know, love the guy and would want to viciously murder whoever came between you two?!"

"I wish for my brother's happiness. He wants you. I want that to happen. Why would I harm you?" Belarus questioned, fiddling with her hair and seeming to look through him.

"Because you're psychotic!"

At this Belarus frowned and pulled out a knife. America gulped.

"And by psychotic I mean in a perfectly normal way!" He said, waving his hand in the air in hopes of getting rid of the suddenly scary atmosphere.

It was not working.

Seeing America turn even more red and purple than before, Belarus sighed and held out a box. Taking it gently (it's probably an explosive), America opened it to find a necklace with a silver sunflower hanging from the chain. It was obviously from Russia.

 _Hate to say it, but the commie's got good taste._

"Um, thanks for this, but I really can't take this, Belarus, really. Whatever you're doing here, I want you and you're brother know that I am not interested and so I can't accept this," America said, attempting to give the box back to Belarus, only to get a knife to the throat. Belarus' eyes were on fire.

" **Take it."**

America shuddered and saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Belarus smiled, a truly chilling thing.

"Good," she announced, unlocking the door and stepping aside, "You may leave."

America rushed out, sprinting towards the meeting room, ignoring Russia who was walking past him. Watching him go, he smiled.

"Did he take it?"

Belarus bowed.

"Yes, brother."

Russia's smile got wider.

"Good."

* * *

Later that night, America opened the door to his home and dropped his briefcase, kicking off his shoes as he went. Ramming his bedroom door open, he jumped on his bed, not even bothering to take off his bomber jacket.

He was asleep within minutes, but woke up when something sharp got jammed in his side. Rubbing his eyes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sunflower necklace. Snorting, he put it on the bedside table.

 _Stupid commie and his scary sister._

Turning away from it, he fell back asleep easily, paying no attention to the almost unnoticeable beeping sound that started up.

 _Probably just my alarm clock…._

The necklace glinted.


End file.
